Forever
by RoswellianDarkAngel
Summary: What it would be like(in my opinion) if everything could be perfect.This is what I want to happen.


Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters in Dark Angel.Although I   
wouldn't at all mind owning Logan.  
  
  
  
Max dropped gracefully to the floor of the office building she had just broken into. She cautiously   
crept over to the computer and flipped it on.After accessing the internet,she quickly hacked into some  
on line tracking systems.The name of the Manticore tech was firmly imprinted on her brain and she   
typed it in.The adress he was previously staying at in Seattle popped up along with another one somewhere  
in New Mexico.Max hurriedly wrote down the adress and bashed her fist into the computer, making sure  
nobody would ever know she was there.With her heightened senses she heard someone coming down the hall  
so she quickly tucked the paper into her pocket and grabbed her rope.After she got out of the building,Max  
hopped onto her Ninja and sped out of the parking lot.As she headed out of the city she looked back and whispered  
to herself,"This is for us Logan.For us."  
  
Two weeks later,Logan was on the verge of pulling all his hair out in fear and frustration.  
Max had disappeared and Nobody knew where she was.He had to have searched the entire city over ten times  
and still nothing.No matter what he tried, his angel was nowhere to be found.One night after searching every sector   
again,Logan came home with nothing.Exhausted from the search,he dropped onto the couch and put his head in his hands.  
All that he could think was that Max was in danger,hurt,or worse.But he was startled from his thoughts be a soft female   
voice."Hey you,"she said.Logan's head quickly snapped up to look at the doorway."Max.Thank God you're okay,"he said softly.  
Then his tone hardened."Where have you been?Do you have any idea how worried I've been? I've looked everywhere for you..."  
Max smiled."Logan,"she said.He kept right on going."And another thing you didn't even tell Cindy!She's been almost as bad as   
I have which should tell you something....."She was getting frustrated."Logan!"she yelled.He looked at her."What?"  
"Would you sit down so I can talk to you?"she asked.The flustered man did as her was told and sat down.Max stood in front  
of him."I was in New Mexico.You want to know why?I tracked down that tech from Manticore.And guess what I got from him?"  
She pulled a small beaker full of blue liquid out of her jacket and Logan smiled."Is that what I think that is?" Max nodded.  
"Well how do we do this?"he asked."I drink it.Then an hour after that....."she trailed off, knowing he knew what she  
meant."You wanna do this then?"he asked carefully.She nodded and pulled the stopper out of the beaker."Bottoms up,"she  
said, then downed the contents."I'm gonna go to the guest room and get some sleep.Wake me up in an hour."Then she walked out of   
the room."This is gonna be a long night."  
  
Max woke up the next morning to the beep of a computer.She jumped out of the guest bed in Logan's penthouse  
and hurried into the computer room.There was Logan with his head on the keyboard,fast asleep.Max couldn't help but smile.  
He looked so cute when he was asleep.She carefully poked his side."Logan,"she whispered into his ear.He stirred beneath her and  
sat up."I'm awake,"he mummbled."I'm sure you are sleepyhead now get up for real."Logan slowly stood up and faced her.When her looked at her   
closer his eyes sprung all the way open."God Max I fell asleep.I'm so sorry,"he moaned."It's okay.The point is it's over.  
We can finally..."she trailed off as her eyes filled up with tears and she furiously wiped them away.Logan reached over and  
cautiously touched her cheek.Max leaned into his hand."Is this real?"she whispered shakily."More real than ever." Logan   
pulled her close to him."This can't be real.You can't be holding me.You can't be.I'm not that lucky." "I can't believe  
I'M this lucky Max.You have no idea how long I've wanted this." Max pulled away slightly and looked deep into his   
eyes.They were the color of the deepest blues of the ocean."Promise me Logan, Promise you'll never leave me."  
He brushed her hair out of her eyes tenderly."I will never leave you Max.I love you.And I will forever.Until the   
world stops turning." All off the sudden Max began to sob."Oh God angel I didn't mean to upset you.I'm sorry."  
She looked up at him and smiled."You didn't upset me Logan.Far from it actually.I've been wating for you to tell   
me that for months,"she said through her tears.Logan breathed a sigh of relief and laughed out loud.Then he pulled   
her to him and kissed her.All their pent up emotions were poured intothat one kiss.And when they pulled away from each other,  
Max gave him a peaceful look."I love you too Logan,"she said breathlessly."I've waited forever  
to hear you say that and I like it," he said as he bent down for another kiss.  
"Mmmm.Me too,"she whispered against his lips.  
  
Later that night, Max woke up in Logan's arms.She smiled as she gazed at the man she loved.  
And as she snuggled up against his bare muscular chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart,   
she knew that this was real.They were real.And she would never leave him again.She whispered to herself,  
"No more running." And with that she fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Everything was right in their world   
and it would be to the end of the earth.   
  
THE END 


End file.
